Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information handling systems. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to acoustic characterization based upon sensor profiling.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An issue that affects information handling systems relates to sensing voice or sound input such as with an integrated microphone. With known information handling systems, voice input can be negatively impacted by the varying acoustic environment in which the information handling system is located. Some information handling systems include audio processing solutions which are often either fixed or assumption based. Additionally, known audio processing systems are often not able to determine acoustic environment details. Additionally, often known audio processing solutions are based on fixed acoustic assumptions (such as a typical user position to the information handling system) and often don't adequately compensate for a wide range of environments. Some advanced audio processing solutions perform an analysis on relative loudness of input signals to assume a preferred input signal.